


Round 2

by wermadashatters18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aerial Yoga, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Boxing, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gym Sex, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Long-Haired Bucky Barnes, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Seriously all smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Bucky brings his girlfriend to the gym he owns with his best friend, Steve Rogers, to help her with aerial yoga after hours. What his girlfriend doesn't know is that she is going to be in for quite a surprise...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 228





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOO! Welcome to the smut-fest! Seriously this is almost all smut. I found a fanart picture online (sorry I do not have the credit for the person who did it because I found it on a random website with no credit given to the artist) and just...my brain took off from there. I'll share the picture at the beginning of the story so no worries!! Enjoy it!
> 
> Also: Huge shout-outs are a must to my two friends who helped me out with this one!!  
> [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel)  
> and  
> [Curiouserncuriouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser)
> 
> Go check out their stuff because both of those ladies are SERIOUSLY amazing authors and such great friends!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189029007@N05/50277153106/in/dateposted-public/)

***

“Bucky, are you sure no one is here? I’d really rather not have anyone see me do this,” I said as I looked up and down the road the gym was located on, trying to see if there were any cars I recognized.

“Relax. The building is closed. No one is going to see you fall on your ass in the yoga room...except me. I plan on filming it to show everyone,” he teased as he unlocked the doors to his gym.

Bucky and I had been dating for about two years. He co-owned this gym with his best friend Steve, and I’d been telling Bucky I wanted to try aerial yoga but I was too shy to try it in front of a class. I’d worked very hard to lose the extra weight I’d always had, and joining this gym had been my final stepping stone. That’s how Bucky and I had met in the first place.

He had been the one to help me sign up for a membership, and I remember immediately blushing like a friggin teenager when I met those gray/blue eyes over the counter up front. His hair had been pulled back into a bun, the shadow of a beard forming on his face as his muscles bulged in his tight white t-shirt. I hadn’t known when I started signing up for other classes that he would be the one teaching some of them. And when I signed up for a trainer? Well...him and Steve took turns training me.

The both of them were ridiculously, stupidly attractive, but I’d always felt more of a pull toward Bucky and Steve had always been all business. Bucky was always the one that flirted or would come up with an excuse to touch my arm or my knee.

After 4 months of personal training with both of them, Bucky admitted that he never had personal training clients before but he wanted to get to know me better so he could ask me out.

And the rest, as they say, was history…

We’d been almost inseparable ever since. In fact, we’d just moved in together only 6 months ago.

“Hey, dreamer,” Bucky teased, waving his hand in front of my face. “Where were you just now?” He led us through the dimly lit building right to the yoga room.

“Just thinking about how we met,” I said with a smile, blushing as he smirked at me. He still constantly made me blush.

“Good thing I didn’t wait too much longer to ask you out. I was sure Steve would beat me to it,” he said as he set up the aerial yoga equipment by attaching harnesses to the ceiling.

I blinked at him as I set my bag down and slid my sneakers off. I was already wearing yoga pants and a sports bra with a tank top over it, but hated doing yoga with shoes on. “What? Steve never acted interested in me. He was always very professional.”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “I wasn’t professional?” I rolled my eyes at him and shoved his chest which made him laugh more. “Steve used to blush when you walked in the door and he caught sight of you. You never noticed?”

I gasped. “No! I swear. I mean...look...Steve’s an attractive dude but…” I shrugged. “I always liked you...from the second we met.”

Bucky smiled and kissed my lips gently. “Go get some water at the fountain, babe. You didn’t fill up your bottle before we left home.”

I rolled my eyes and muttered, “Yes, DAD,” before I went out to the hallway to do just that. When I got close to the locker rooms, I thought I heard a noise in the big room at the end of the hall, but I shrugged it off as I filled my water bottle up. When I was done, I heard the noise again and frowned.

“Buck,” I called out. “I hear something in the boxing room.” But I was already walking toward the room. Had someone broken in?

When I pushed the door open to the big room filled with a boxing ring and about 10 hanging bags for people to practice on, I gasped and dropped my water.

Steve was standing in the one corner punching the hell out of a bag...but he was...completely naked. What the fuck? He turned toward me when he heard me drop my water, and I could see the sweat dripping down his face.

“Oh my god,” I squeaked, covering my eyes with my hands. “I’m so sorry, Steve! Bucky is here with me and I wanted to practice but I thought no one else was here but then I heard a noise.” Word vomit. Word vomit was flying out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. “Bucky said no one else was here,” I said in a rush, backing up toward the door. “I’m so sorry! I’ll go back to Bucky-” My hands were still covering my face but I turned and ran straight into a body. Bucky, to be exact.

Bucky laughed as he grabbed me to stop me from falling to the floor. “I never said no one else was here. I said the building was closed and that no one would see you fall on your ass.” He pulled my hands away from my face. “And why would you go check out a noise by yourself? What if it was someone robbing the place?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be Steve...naked!” I turned back toward Steve, very carefully only looking at his face. “Why are you naked anyway?!”

Steve shrugged his big shoulders as he wiped his body down with a towel. I found myself following the towel down his body with my eyes before a small squeak escaped me again and I looked back up at his face. He had a small smirk on his face as he slowly toweled himself off. “I was too hot. No one else was here.”

I turned back toward Bucky. “Did you know he was going to be here?”

Bucky laughed. “Well, I didn’t know he was going to be naked. This is kinda working in my favor though,” he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. “What the hell does that mean?”

Bucky gave me a dark look. “Do you remember when you said you’d agree to a threesome with another guy if it was someone we both knew and trusted?”

I felt my face turn bright red. “Buck, I...but that-”

“Babe,” Bucky said. “You know you find Steve attractive. You’ve just admitted it. He agreed to this. Who the hell else would I ever be willing to share you with?”

I covered my face with my hands again. “Oh my god.” I’d be lying if I said the thought of having both of them wasn’t making me absolutely drenched with need.

“Hey,” Bucky whispered softly in my ear, pulling me around to face him again. He lowered my hands once more and tilted my head up so we could look each other in the eye. “Just say the word and we can pretend this never happened. We don’t have to do this. I’m not forcing you and neither is he.”

I searched Bucky’s eyes. “This is really okay with you?”

He cupped my face with his hands, brushing loose strands of hair back behind my ears. “Only if it is okay with YOU. You’re the one who pulls the trigger or pulls the plug.” He kissed my lips gently.

I sighed into the kiss and then pulled away from him. “I mean...I’m um…” I blushed again. “I’m okay with it,” I whispered, looking down at my feet.

Bucky started leading me closer to Steve. “She’s cool with it. She’s a little shy...she thinks you’re hot,” Bucky told Steve.

“Will you shut up?” I said with a small laugh, feeling my face get even redder. I elbowed Bucky in the stomach. “You’re an ass.”

“You love me though,” he said as he moved us closer to Steve.

Steve was watching us closely as he unwrapped his hands. While Bucky and I had been talking, he had wrapped the towel loosely around his waist. “You sure?” he asked me. He knew me pretty well by now through Bucky. We hung out with Steve a lot.

I took a deep breath to settle the nerves. “Yeah,” I said in a soft voice. “Are you?”

The look that Steve gave me then made my nipples instantly hard and my thighs clench. It was far from the usual friendly looks he always gave me. This look was every bit sexual. “I’m sure,” he said, and then let the towel drop from his waist. “You’re wearing way too many clothes though.” He walked toward me and grasped the bottom of my tank top before pulling it up and over my head. He leaned down and kissed me then, his hands cupping my face.

I sighed into the kiss and went to tiptoe to deepen it. I gasped as he moved his hands to my butt and picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist as he walked us to a different part of the room. When he set me down, he pulled out of the kiss and started pushing the sports bra up my body.

He’d set me down on the outer edge of the boxing ring, and Bucky was standing by us starting to take off his own clothes. He went to the corner and pulled a mat from the stack and set it into the middle of the ring before coming back over to us. He set a handful of condoms down on the ring and smirked at me before he stood to the side to watch us, his hand grasping his own thick cock in his hand.

Steve turned my head back toward him as he flung the sports bra away. He leaned down and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and making me cry out loudly into the large room, making an echo bounce off the walls. He shifted my hips to pull the tight yoga pants down my legs, and within seconds he had my hips on the very edge of the ring and was thrusting two fingers inside of me.

I gripped his broad shoulders, digging my nails into the skin and making him moan around my breast. He switched to the other breast, tugging hard on the nipple, making me throw my head back as I moaned loudly. I turned and saw Bucky watching us still, his hand still slowly stroking his cock.

“Buck,” I whispered, my eyes staring at his hand and cock. Oh god did I want him in my mouth…

“Move into the ring,” Steve said as he withdrew his fingers. “And get on all fours in the middle.”

I sucked in a breath, feeling excited about what was going to happen. I moved to follow his instruction and waited in the middle of the ring on all fours. Both men got into the ring and Bucky threw a condom to Steve.

Steve rolled the condom on quickly and got to his knees behind me while Bucky got to his knees in front of my face.

“Is this what you want?” Bucky asked, taking his cock and running the tip of it over my lips.

“Yes,” I moaned before leaning forward to take him into my mouth. Steve chose that moment to thrust into me and I felt like my eyes were going to roll back into my head from the pleasure.

Steve stopped to widen my legs before he gripped my hips and started fucking me. Bucky gripped the back of my head and started thrusting into my mouth as far as he knew he was able to. I DID have somewhat of a gag reflex, but it wasn’t that bad.

I hummed around Bucky’s cock and curled my hands into fists on the floor as I pushed my hips back against Steve. This was amazing. Being fucked from both ends by these two...oh god it was everything I never knew I always wanted.

Steve’s big cock kept pushing into me at an almost brutal pace and Bucky was gripping my hair. I realized both of them were timing their thrusts together. I clenched around Steve’s cock and sucked hard on Bucky’s, making both men moan loudly into the big room.

I was moaning around Bucky’s cock and he cried out before suddenly spilling into my mouth, thrusting further than he ever has and nearly making me choke. I swallowed past my reflex to gag and felt my eyes water as he quickly backed off. I swallowed every drop he gave me and pulled off of him, completely breathless as Bucky laid himself on the floor of the ring.

“She’s not gonna last much longer,” he told Steve. “And if you get her g-spot, her clit, and her nipples at the same time...she’ll go off like fucking Niagara Falls.”

“Fuck,” Steve said through gritted teeth. “That true, doll?”

I whimpered as he slowed his hips behind me. “Yes,” I answered him.

Steve groaned and pulled me up onto my knees so my back was against his chest. He widened my legs and started thrusting into me again, immediately hitting my g-spot and making my eyes roll upward.

“Oh, FUCK!” I yelled.

Bucky laughed from the ground in front of us and my head fell back against Steve’s shoulder as he slid his right hand down my body to find my clit and tease it with his fingers. His left hand started playing with my breasts for a moment before he tugged on my nipples.

“Come on, doll,” Steve growled in my ear before he bit down on the side of my neck.

I was completely done for at that point. I felt my body clench over Steve’s cock and a scream tore from my throat as I got thrown head-first into one of the most intense orgasms ever. Steve moaned and thrust faster as his own climax hit him and he kept hitting my g-spot over and over again. Fluid gushed from me then and I felt like the orgasm was NEVER going to end. In my head I thought if this is how I died...this would be a HELL of a way to go.

White spots burst behind my eyes before the orgasm finally stopped. Steve held onto me as my entire body went limp.

“Holy fuck,” he panted behind me.

“Told ya,” Bucky said. “Here. I’ll take her.” He grabbed me from Steve, and Steve pulled out of my body, making an aftershock of an orgasm hit me and I felt a little more fluid gush from me.

“Dude,” Steve panted out.

“Baby, you did so good,” Bucky whispered in my ear as he scooped me up and gently set me in his lap. “You did so good for us.”

“Mmm,” was all I could manage to get out. My eyes were closed and I curled closer against Bucky, sighing as he gently caressed my face with his hand.

Several minutes passed before I was able to open my eyes again and I stared up at Bucky who was smiling down at me.

“Hey, baby,” he said before leaning down to kiss me gently.

I blushed. “Hi.” I looked over at Steve and blushed again when I saw him standing there scratching his head with the used condom hanging from his fingers as he stared down at the mess I had made. “Oh...shit. I’m sorry. The mat-”

Steve looked at me and grinned so mischievously that I felt my body immediately clench in response. Fuck. “Worth it. It’ll come out. I’ll be right back,” he said before he jumped out of the ring and started heading toward the locker rooms. And boy did I watch him go…

Bucky laughed. “I saw that,” he teased, pinching my side as I moved and stood from his lap.

I blushed harder. “He has a nice ass!”

“Thanks!” I heard Steve yell as he came back out from the locker room.

“Oh my god,” I said, covering my face and turning away from them both.

“Babe, you’re really embarrassed about him hearing you say he has a nice ass after what we all just did?” Bucky teased, standing up and wrapping his arms around me from behind. “Oh, he left a real nice mark on your neck. Maybe I should bite the other side to match…” He went to the opposite side of my neck and bit down, making me groan. My ass automatically pushed back against his crotch and I felt that he was already getting hard again.

“Holy shit,” I said before pulling away from him. Steve was cleaning the mess we had made with a bunch of paper towels and some disinfectant stuff. He caught me watching him and he smiled at me.

“I’ll make sure the cleaners steam this out a little better tomorrow morning. I’ll leave them a note. They won’t ask questions,” Steve reassured me.

Bucky caught me in his arms again. “Why don’t we go to the showers?” he suggested, pressing his hard cock against my ass.

“I can’t believe that you’re ready for more,” I said with a laugh.

Bucky chuckled low and grabbed the front of my throat with his hand, tightening his hand just the slightest bit as he tucked his cock between my legs. “You’d be lying if you said you weren’t. I can feel how wet you are,” he whispered hotly in my ear.

Oh my fucking god.

Steve was watching us closely. “You wanna go another round?” he asked us. “I’m game.” I watched his dick start to harden as he watched Bucky and I. “But I want to eat out that beautiful pussy of yours.”

Bucky laughed and pulled away from me before smacking my ass hard. “That’s fine. I’ll fuck her ass while you do that.”

I felt my nipples harden in excitement as I followed the two of them out of the ring and toward the showers. The showers were already running which made me raise an eyebrow.

Steve shrugged. “I was planning to shower after my work-out, and I like it clean so before I started I had sprayed a shit ton of bleach around. I turned the showers on just before to clean up the chemicals,” he explained.

“Oh,” I said, biting my lip nervously. “Um…”

Bucky kissed me deeply then, leaving me feeling dazed when he pulled back. “Relax. I’m going to lay on the bench and you’re gonna straddle me. We’ve done this before,” he said, teasing his fingers against the crease of my ass. “Steve will treat you real good with that mouth of his, baby.”

Oh god did I want that so bad. Steve went to turn off the showers and we followed him. There was a bench close to the entrance of the showers that Bucky laid himself down on. I watched him stroke his cock to full hardness as he stared at me. Steve came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me so he could grab my breasts.

“We n-need lube, Buck,” I stuttered out.

“Hang on,” Bucky said before he got up and left the locker room.

Steve turned me toward him and kissed me, pushing his tongue against mine as he reached down and cupped my ass with his hands. I gasped when I felt his hard cock press against my stomach and I pulled out of the kiss to look down at him, feeling my face blush a little. He really was so fucking attractive. His cock wasn’t as long as Bucky’s, but he was wider. I suddenly had the urge to taste him so I dropped to my knees in front of him and brought him to my mouth.

A loud groan escaped his lips as I slid the tip into my mouth before going further down. One of his hands went to the back of my head to urge me on and I gripped his thigh with my left hand to steady me. He stretched my mouth to the point that it almost hurt my jaw. I started using my hand to stroke him in time with my mouth, my tongue licking the tip as I stared up at him, trying to gauge what he liked based on his reactions. When my tongue pressed against a thick vein on the underside of his cock he shuddered and pulled me off of him.

“If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last before I can get a taste of you,” he said, his deep voice making me instantly get wet.

Bucky came back in at that moment and smirked at us as he shook a bottle of lube in his hand. “Had some in my office in case we ever decided to have sex there.”

I chuckled and stood up as he laid back on the bench so his butt was at the edge. He squeezed some lube out of the bottle and threw it to the ground so he could stroke his cock.

“Come here, babe,” he said, patting his thigh. I walked over to Bucky and straddled his thighs, facing my back to him. He ran his lubed up fingers over the crease of my ass before pressing two fingers into me, making me gasp out. When he felt I was ready, he eased me back so I was laying down with my back against his chest. I felt his hands lift my legs up before he used one hand to help push his dick into my back entrance.

I groaned at the feeling of him filling me completely as he started to thrust up into me. His hands grabbed the back of my legs and he pressed my knees up toward my chest, spreading me wide open for Steve.

Steve knelt on the ground between Bucky’s legs and put his hands on the back of my thighs beneath Bucky’s, helping to hold me steady as Bucky slowly thrust into me. I watched Steve lean down and his breath hit me seconds before his tongue licked me from entrance to clit. I cried out, my thighs clenching from the pleasure but their hands helped keep me spread open for them.

“Oh, god,” I whimpered out as he thrust his tongue inside of me and started eating me out.

Bucky’s hips started thrusting faster and Steve moved his tongue to focus on my clit as he shoved two fingers inside of me, making me cry out. I felt so full. Oh god it was so good!

An orgasm tore through me before I even knew what was happening and I felt my body squeezing around Steve’s fingers and Bucky’s cock.

“Shit!” Bucky yelled out. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Let me get one more out of her,” Steve said, rubbing his beard against the most sensitive parts of me as he kept fingering me through my orgasm.

“Fuck!” I yelled out, feeling the throbbing of my body stop...but I knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Steve curled his fingers inside of me, searching for that spot he knew would drive me wild. My entire body bucked as he found it, a yell tearing from my throat as he flicked my clit with his tongue over and over.

“Please!” I begged, not sure what I was even begging for.

Steve pulled his face back and kept thrusting his fingers against my g-spot, using his thumb to press against my clit. “Come on, doll. Cum for us like you did before. I wanna see it again.”

I cried out and pushed my hands against my breasts so I could tug hard on my nipples and felt my body go off like a fucking rocket going into space. I was screaming so loud it was echoing off the tiled walls of the showers and I felt my body gush what must have been an obscene amount of fluid. Bucky cursed loudly and Steve groaned. When my orgasm finally stopped, Steve dipped his head down and licked me again, making me nearly sob from the pleasure.

He pulled back and I went limp on top of Bucky. I saw that Steve’s upper body was glistening from me, and I blushed as he grinned mischievously before leaning down to kiss me, letting me taste myself on his tongue.

“I really want to cum on your tits,” Steve said, making me gasp. It sounded so dirty but...oh god did it sound hot.

Bucky groaned. “Oh, fuck. Can I do that too?”

I swallowed and cleared my throat. “Yeah,” I said, my voice hoarse from all the screaming.

Bucky pulled out of me and then moved us so that he could stand up. He laid me gently onto the bench and both men stood on either side of me. I reached up and grabbed a cock in each hand and started stroking them. It wasn’t long before both of them were getting closer, and they pushed my hands away so they could finish themselves off. Steve cursed loudly as he came, thick ropes of cum hitting my chest as Bucky did the same.

Both of them were panting as they finished, and I laid there with their cum on me, feeling way more than satisfied at this point.

“Well,” I said after a few quiet minutes. “I guess it’s a good thing we’re by the shower because now I really need to clean up.”

Bucky laughed as Steve went to go turn the showers on. “Hmm...maybe next time we should all just fuck in the showers with the water on. Way faster and easier clean up,” he said as he helped me sit up on the bench. We walked toward the showers and I stepped under the spray of water, watching them both watch me.

“Next time? So...is this going to be a regular thing?” I asked, trying to sound neutral.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before turning back to me.

“Only if you want,” Bucky said. “But...I mean...I know you enjoyed that. So did I.”

“Me too,” Steve said.

I grinned and let the water wash down my body and my hair. “Maybe next time both of you can fuck me at the same time,” I said, trying to sound non-chalant.

Steve and Bucky shared a shocked look before turning back to me with huge grins.

“I think that can be arranged,” Bucky said as he stepped into the water of the shower to my right.

“That can definitely be arranged,” Steve said as he stepped into the shower on my left.

I smirked as I continued to wash myself off, thinking of all the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....what did you guys think? I think this one turned out so hot!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos please!!


End file.
